Marceline a hero for Jake and Finn
by jvvictor1
Summary: Princess Bubblegum and Ice king went fighting, but Marceline saves the day with a very unique style.


Marceline saved the Day

Chapter 1

One day Finn and Jake were playing a crossword puzzle, when suddenly "BAAAAM". Finn and Jake heard a loud crash. "Hey Jake, let's check it out!" Finn said to Jake. "Nah my brain is tired from the crossword puzzle, so, look out there yourself" Jake replied. Feeling disappointed Finn pleaded to Jake "Jake we need to find out what is out there so our land would stay calm." "Well, okay" Jake replied.

Chapter 2

Finn and Jake hurried to the place where that crash sound came from. "Huh, what is the problem with you guys?" Jake asked. "Finn, don't let this fool king marry me" Princess Bubblegum said to Finn. "Ohh, just look at your sparkling eyes it's so dreamy" Ice King said. "We need to solve this teeny weeny problem Jake" Finn announced to Jake and continued. "To make this faster we need a friend"

Chapter 3

Finn and Jake wandered through the forest and sang the song "The Island" the song continues and they heard a sorrowful music. "Hey, what's about that sound? let's check it" Finn asked mysteriously. "Dude, I think it's coming from over the lake" Jake said. "Let's go!" Finn replied. Finn and Jake went through the woods, past the rivers, and finally the lake. "Huh?" Finn said. "Oh, hi Finn!" Marceline greeted Finn. Before Finn could reply Marceline said "Come closer and I'll tell you a story"

Chapter 4

Once upon a time in the Land of Fire, a princess named Princess Furry went to the forest to get some fruits. Suddenly she heard a grumbling voice behind the bushes. She tried to open the bushes but she was too scared and minutes later the bushes began to open and out came a flying guy. The flying guy was actually named Fire Emperor. The Fire Emperor proposed the princess to marry him. But the princess denied it and ran away until the Fire King got her.

Chapter 5

Marceline suddenly stopped, and said "Finn I'll continue this after lunch you know I'm hungry." "See ya later Marceline we're going to have a lunch goodbye!"Finn said. They all waved goodbye and Finn and Jake went back home. "Hey Jake isn't the story exciting and mysterious?" Finn asked Jake. "Yeah I'm excited for the second part I wonder what will happen next?" Jake replied. The two started eating lunch and packed their bags with foods so they can eat while listening to Marceline's story.

Chapter 6

Finn and Jake run faster so they could reach the lake in no time. When they got there they didn't saw Marceline sitting at the bridge. Finn and Jake went inside Marceline's house and greeted her. "Oh, hi Finn I almost forgot to tell you the second story" Marceline said to them. "No problem Marceline just tell us the second part" Finn said. "Hey why don't we storytell over the bridge?" Jake suggested. "Well, okay let's all go out."

Chapter 7

They all sat on the bridge and Marceline began. When the Fire Emperor got Marceline they strolled around the Land of Fire until Princess Furry punched Fire Emperor. The Fire Emperor got angry and they fought until they came to a grassland area. Two boys were playing and decided to stop them but they did not stop fighting. "Just like Ice King and Princess Bubblegum." Finn said dreamily. With Jake startled he said to Marceline "Please we beg for the continuation Marceline." "Listen close"

Chapter 8

The two boys called a penguin and a piñata like horse. They threatened to kill the two creatures if they will not stop fighting. When the Fire Emperor and Princess Furry saw this they stopped fighting and got their pets back. But, that didn't stop them they fooled the two boys. The two boys felt disappointed, then a vampire came and bit each one of them with a single Bite Cure and when they experienced this they stopped fighting. They leaved and became peaceful.

Chapter 9

" Um, what is a Bite Cure?" Finn asked. "A bite cure is a bite that can hurt people with a bite and also leaves a mark, but that does not mean that they will become a vampire, it will be cured" Marceline explained. "So, maybe we can see later!" Jake ran away grabbing Finn. The two went back to the fight of Ice King and Princess Bubblegum. They went to the Ice Kingdom to get Gunter the penguin and the Castle to get the horse like piñata. Jake and Finn threatened to kill the two creatures if they will continue fighting.

Chapter 10

The two stopped fighting and went to get their pets but they fooled Finn and Jake until a shrill cry echoed through the grassland. Marceline came running down to them and gave each one of them a Bite Cure. The two felt a pain and went back to their kingdom to heal themselves. Finn and Jake said "We will never forget how you saved the day Marceline" Jake said. "We will remain as your true friend" Finn added. "Thanks guys." Marceline thanked them and the Land of Oo became peaceful and quiet.


End file.
